miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Agreste mansion
The is the residence of Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste accommodated by Nathalie Sancoeur and Adrien's bodyguard. Appearance Exterior The Agreste mansion is at least four stories tall and has a basement. On the outside, it is tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories are cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs are on the third story, the space between them having more interior room. The fourth floor is a large attic. At the very top of the house is a cupola. The windows are mostly vertically long, and they have white panes. The front of the house is surrounded by a large fence, preventing people from getting into the large courtyard. This fence does not prevent people from looking into Adrien's room. There is a garage on the lower right at the front of the house. There also appear to be doors on the inside right and left of the walls. There are awnings covering these doors, and the doors do not lead to the outside of the walls. The back of the house has a large wall of windows on the second floor, looking into Adrien's room. There is also a small backyard. During an emergency, the house can go on lockdown, and metal will shield the windows and walls from the attack. The front gate will also be reinforced. First floor On the main floor and many of the rooms, the walls are mainly white with sections of gray marble and black details. Large cylindrical lights hang from the ceiling. The floor is white, but in some places, it has secluded black designs that resemble peacock designs, and in other places, there are black and white patterns. The front of the mansion opens into a large foyer with a huge white staircase directly ahead of the entrance. Red plants are placed on each side of the front door, and pictures hang on some of the gray marble sections. Above the back of the staircase is a large framed photo of Gabriel and Adrien. There appears to be a door on the right side of the stairs on the first floor, and there is a sitting area to the left of the stairs. There are several rooms in the Agreste mansion, some of which have not been seen yet. Inside on the first floor is Gabriel's atelier, a large dining room, and possibly the kitchen. Some of the walls in the dining room have black and white vertical stripes, while a section of the floor is deeper and wooden. The dining room includes a large wooden rectangular table surrounded by dark brown chairs with white cushions. A bronze candelabra is placed towards one end of the table. There are also long vertical windows with tan curtains, and tall dark gray trim on the walls. Above a white and silver fireplace in the room is a large portrait on the wall with Gabriel, Emilie, and Adrien. To the right of the fireplace is a framed painting, and on the opposing wall from the fireplace is a white ledge, where a black and gold clock is set, and a huge mirror with a bronze detailed frame. Second floor The second floor is mainly Adrien's room . Both doors beside the painting above the stairs from the first floor lead to the room. The stairs leading off the sides of Adrien's room loop around to an indoor balcony above the entrance. There are two unknown rooms off the left and right staircases on the second floor, directly above the atelier and dining room. On either the second or third floor is a room where Gabriel works. It has black and purple vertical stripes inside it. It is unknown whether this is Gabriel's bedroom, and it has been seen only once, in "The Bubbler" when he contacts Nathalie in a video message. Unknown repository The unknown repository is a repository located somewhere beneath the Agreste mansion. It is a large room with an arched ceiling, barely lit by lights along the side walls and what appears to be a beam of sunlight from a skylight. A catwalk extends the length of the room down the middle. The far end of the room appears to have a tree growing from the floor below, and the main wall at that end features a design identical to the "butterfly window" in Hawk Moth's lair. At the end of the catwalk is a circular platform covered in greenery; grass covers the floor, bushes and flora decorate the platform, and what appear to be trees snake across as well as underneath the platform. A green glow emanates from underneath the platform where Emilie Agreste is held in a glass-covered cryogenic pod. As revealed in "Queen Wasp", Gabriel accesses this room via the same secret passage from his atelier that he uses to get to Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth's lair is a room or observatory located inside the Agreste mansion. Hawk Moth stores many white butterflies that , once corrupted , become akumas , which he uses to akumatize victims. The room is large, dome-like and dark when Hawk Moth is not using an akuma. It has a large window with a butterfly (or flower) design that opens whenever Hawk Moth plans to send an akuma to a person who feels strong negative emotions. In the far back of the room, an octagonal shape is on the ground, which Hawk Moth stands on to travel from the Agreste mansion to his lair. Once a villain gets defeated, the window closes, encasing the room in darkness once again. In "The Collector", the lair is revealed to be connected to Gabriel's atelier in the Agreste mansion by a pathway. In the portrait of Emilie Agreste, there are a pattern of buttons Gabriel presses to get to the lair. Residents * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Plagg * Nooroo * Duusu * Emilie Agreste Employees * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura (Gabriel's assistant/receptionist) * Adrien's bodyguard (Agreste household driver/bodyguard) * Unnamed chef Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * The mansion is located near the Eiffel Tower and Le Grand Paris. ** In Season 2, the mansion is farther away from the Eiffel Tower. * The front door camera from "The Bubbler" is similar to Jabba the Hutt's Palace in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * The residents can get room service, as seen in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" when Adrien has Camembert delivered to his room for Plagg. * An instance of the mansion going into emergency lockdown is seen in "Simon Says". de:Agreste Anwesen es:Mansión Agreste fr:Manoir Agreste pt-br:Mansão_dos_Agreste ru:Особняк Агрестов Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Buildings Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Homes